Rewind
by XsesenX
Summary: Lizzie remembers the summer between 4th and 5th grade, when she fell in love with Gordo. First chapter's kinda jumpy, but it'll flow better later... L/G, and Kate's still friends w/ them. CHAPTER 3 UP!!!!!!!
1. Chapter One

"Rewind"  
Chapter: 1  
By: Sesen  
eMAIL: Lalaine_rawks@yahoo.com  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames welcome.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters. I don't even own the title. Thanks, Tiff!!!  
A/N: The *'s indicate notes/eMAILs.   
A/N: This chapter is jumpy, but it WILL flow better later. This is a L/G fic, and Kate is still freinds with them in later chapters... it will mostly take place in the summer after 4th grade, starting in chapter 2. The first paragraph will be explained later on, also. Plus, some Miranda/Larry later on... PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
==========================================  
==========================================  
  
The summer of '96 changed my whole life. My world turned upside down. I had just made best friends with a nice brunette who had just moved to Hillridge from Mexico, Danny Kessler just began to "blossom", making every girl, except me, notice him, and I was being asked out incessantly by a short kid with blonde hair named Ethan Craft. But the thing that changed the most that summer was my relationship with my best friend. I fell in love with David Gordon. The story is long, and in some parts, you'll laugh, in some you'll cry, and in some, you'll look at aspects of your own life, and relate some of mine to yours. Consider yourself warned. But in order to tell you what happened that summer, I have to start from my very first memory. My first day of Preschool.  
  
========  
  
"Lizbeth, I'm scared. What if they all hate me?"  
  
"Davy, no one can hate you. You're too nice. Now come ON!" I grabbed his arm, and pulled him into Mrs. Jackson's room. We began to look around for friendly people, and one girl in particular seemed as nervous as us. I looked at David, as he was known then, and he smiled, as if reading my mind. I let go of his arm, and we walked over to the blonde. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth, Lizzie for short. But Davy calls me Lizbeth." I said, gesturing to David. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kate Sanders. I moved from New York last year, and they lost my school record, so I have to re-do Preschool." She said, smiling at us.   
  
"Well, Davy and I will be really nice to you. Can we sit here?"  
  
She nodded, and David and I sat down next to her, picking up a few crayons. I drew a sun, in my favorite color. Yellow.   
  
========  
  
That's all I remember from that year. The next event that will help me explain my situation happened in first grade, two years later.   
  
========  
  
"Lizzie, sweetie, your dad and I have some news for you." I sat down at the dinner table, which was relatively big for three people. I looked at them, curious to know what they were about to tell me. "We're going to have a baby. A boy, actually. You're going to be a big sister!"  
  
"What?" To say I was shocked was the understatement of the year.   
  
==  
  
The next thing I remember was being in David's room, pacing in front of the bed he was sitting on. "I just don't get why they would want another kid. I mean, am I not a good enough kid?"  
  
"Of course you are, Lizzie."  
  
But I wasn't even hearing him. "But why would they want a BABY!?! They're smelly. And a boy? Twice as smelly as a girl baby."  
  
"Hey!!" David seemed rather defensive. But why?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, Lizzie? I'M a boy!"  
  
I cocked my head to the right, confused, and trying to figure him out. "No you're not. You're David."  
  
He rolled his eyes, and moved over on his bed, to give me enough room to sit next to him. I took the opportunity, and plopped down, rather angry. "Lizzie, it'll all be okay. You're going to love this baby. He's going to be you're brother. Now, you'll fight, he'll make you cry, but in the end, you'll get along. I promise."  
  
I looked at him, then burst into tears. "But David, why do they want another kid? Am I not enough? Am I not what they wanted in the first place?"   
  
He pulled me into his lap, and hugged me, rocking me. I stopped crying within a few minutes. I just felt so safe with him. I fell asleep in his embrace, which is good, because I was sleeping over anyways. I woke up to the smell of bacon, and was in his bed. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes, and looked around the room, only to find David asleep in my Strawberry Shortcake sleeping bag. The only difference was that he had his pillow, and I had mine. I smiled at him, and just crawled to the end of the bed, to watch him sleep.  
  
========  
  
We only had two months left of fourth grade, when Miranda Sanchez came to Hillridge. When I found out she was from Mexico, I expected her to not speak a word of English, but it turned out that she was fluent. We quickly became the best of friends, and we have been ever since. I remember it took Gordo - as he had somehow come to be known as - a while to accept her, but the "while" was only about three days. He couldn't help but love Miranda's sarcasm, and wit. Kate was really welcoming to her, too, and we used to have "girl's night in''s all the time. I remember one time in particular.  
  
========  
  
::RING, RING, RING::  
  
"Maybe he isn't home, Miranda."  
  
"Of course he is, Kate. He's either with us, out with his parents, or home. And we know he's not here, and his parents are 'supervising a peer group', as Mrs. Gordon put it. So, he's home."  
  
I smiled at my two best friends. Well, two of the three I had. Miranda and Kate were like an old married couple. They always bicker, yet love each other to death. Miranda is an only child, and has said many times since she moved that she now has two sisters and a brother.  
  
::RI-::  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Finally, Gordo!"   
  
I grabbed the phone. "Gordo, we're bored. We already watched 'Harriet the Spy' twice, and listened to the entire Hanson disc. HELP!"  
  
"Look, Liz? It's 9:00. Why don't you try SLEEPING?"  
  
I tried to think of a good enough answer. "If you come over, we can prank call Ethan."  
  
I could practically hear Gordo smile on the other end. "Okay. But on one condition. You can NOT put make up on me."  
  
"Cross my heart."   
  
Twenty minutes later, Gordo showed up at the Sander's home, sleeping bag in tow.   
  
"Finally. Come on, Ethan might even be asleep by now!" Kate complained.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! It took a lot of time to tell my babysitter the whole story, then get a hold of my parents to tell them."  
  
I smiled at my best friend. His life was really hard. He never saw his parents, and spent almost four nights a week at my house. I turned to Miranda and Kate, who had been watching the exchange silently, and asked, "So now what do you wanna do?"  
  
Miranda and Kate exchanged a glance, then turned back to Gordo and I. Uh-oh. They had that wicked smile on their faces. That could only mean one thing... "Truth or dare!!!"  
  
"Okay. Who's first?" Gordo asked, as he sat down on the floor. We all followed his example, and were soon in a circle.  
  
"Okay. Lizzie. Truth or dare?" Kate asked.  
  
"Dare." I hated truths. They were always stuff I didn't want anyone to know. Plus, I never back out on a dare. At least, I never did until today...  
  
"I dare you, to..." I could tell Kate was thinking. A smile suddenly flashed across her face. "I dare you, Lizzie, to kiss Gordo!"  
  
My mouth hung open for a moment. "NO WAY!!!!" I was angry. It'd be like kissing Miranda. We were best friends, nothing more!  
  
"Well, I WAS gonna say on the cheek, but since you said no... fifteen seconds, on the lips."   
  
I groaned. But it was truth or dare. I spun to face Gordo, and said to Kate, "Start counting!!!" And kissed him, my best friend, on the lips. Okay, we were in fourth grade, so there was no tongue, but it was amazing nonetheless. I had managed to move my mouth a bit so that is seemed more like a real kiss. I remember thinking that I must be crazy. I was enjoying this!!!  
  
"Three, two, one," Kate counted off. "Zero! Okay, times up!" We didn't pull apart. I barely even heard her. "LIZZIE! TIME'S UP!"   
  
==========  
  
I finally snapped back, and pulled away from him. But in that moment, I knew I'd never be the same. I had fallen in love with my best friend. And so here my story begins. In the summer before fifth grade... 


	2. Chapter Two

"Rewind"  
Chapter: 1  
By: Sesen  
eMAIL: Lalaine_rawks@yahoo.com  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames welcome.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters. I don't even own the title. Thanks, Tiff!!!  
A/N: The *'s indicate notes/eMAILs.   
A/N: This is a L/G fic, and Kate is still freinds with them... it mostly takes place in the summer after 4th grade. Plus, some Miranda/Larry later on... PLEASE R&R!!!  
A/N: WOW! I got six reviews in about an hour... thanks so much!!! Now, review shout-outs:  
LizzieFan101: All I can say is that I'm the biggest L/G shipper... I have an idea for how this will end, so that's why I'm writing it so fast...  
starGazer411: Yea, I decided that I wanted to follow her crush on Gordo. I'm really proud of this, because I've honestly never seen it before.  
Courtney: You review like I do. And here's the continuation.  
Sixerzgerl-43: Yeah, I hope it ends out good, too! And thanks for complimenting me!!! ::blushes::   
Belle: I think so, too, but if it starts to suck, please tell me, so I can fix it!!!!  
butterfly starr: WOW... that was one of the best reviews I've ever gotten... thanks so much!!!! And I'm really proud of this fic, because, like mentioned before, I don't think it's been done before.  
starcraze: I was actually gonna put this in an A/N... I know that the timing is messed up for Matt's birth, but it seemed to flow better with her being that age... I wish Matt were younger, but only for this fic so it made more sense. I just wrote it, then went back and re-read it, and realized my math was messed up, but it made more sense with Lizzie's age... there won't be too much Matt in this fic, so that's one of his only mentions... and thanks for saying it's good!   
  
A/N: Here's a new chapter!!!  
  
==========================================  
==========================================  
  
I was sitting on my back porch, thinking about how my feelings for my best friends had developed. Can I possibly be in love? I'm so young, yet...  
  
"Hey, Lizzie!" Three months had passed since the kiss, and no one had talked about it. I was really down, thinknig how Gordo probably didn't feel the same way, since he never asked why I went on for over 15 seconds.   
  
"Hey, Gordo." Wow. If this was grade four, I'd hate to see what I go through between grade five and high school.   
  
"Hey." I looked at him, and he looked at me, those amazing blue eyes looked like they could see right into me. "Are you okay?" His eyes began to search mine, and I looked away. I didn't want him to know why I was so upset.  
  
"Yeah. Just great." Besides the fact that I think I love you, and I know you don't feel the same way about me, but other then that, just dandy. I didn't say this, of course. I just got up, and began to walk into my house.   
  
But Gordo stopped me. He grabbed my hand, and I swaer, I could have fainted. Just feeling his hand on mine... it was... beyong words. No word in the english language could describe what I was feeling then. But was it real? I mean, I'm 10 years old. Is it possible to fall in love when you're ten years old? Apparently, it was, because I am.  
  
"Are you mad at me? I just don't get why you're being so mean to me."  
  
I pulled my hand away. I didn't want to... it just helped the moment. "Yes."   
  
"Why?"  
  
I threw my arms up into the air. "Oh, jeez, I don't know, maybe because I kissed you, and you kissed me back, and now... now you're just pretending like you never did."  
  
"Lizzie, it was on a dare."  
  
WAS HE SERIOUS?! "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT?!"   
  
"Well, yeah. I mean-" I turned an walked into my house, slamming the door as hard as possible. I turned to see Gordo standing there, stunned, and closed the shades.   
  
"Lizzie, hun, are you okay?"   
  
Why is everyone asking me that?! "I'm fine." I stormed up the stairs, making a point to put all my weight on each step, hoping Gordo was still outside. I ran into my room, and slammed the door. I threw myself down onto my pillow, and cried myself to sleep, thinking of how much growing up was gonna suck.  
  
I woke up two hours later, and had only one thing to do. Call Miranda. So I did, and told her everything. From the first day of preschool to the fact that I was glad that there was only two more weeks of summer break. This only left one word to be able to exit Miranda's mouth.   
  
"Wow." 


	3. Chapter Three

"Rewind"  
Chapter: 3  
By: Sesen  
eMAIL: Lalaine_rawks@yahoo.com  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames welcome.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters. I don't even own the title. Thanks, Tiff!!!  
A/N: The *'s indicate thoughts.   
  
A/N: This is a L/G fic, and Kate is still freinds with them... it mostly takes place in the summer after 4th grade. Plus, some Miranda/Larry later on... PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Review shout-outs:  
BlackMage: THANKS!!! First Kudos for me!!! YEA!  
LenniluvsBrian: Wow... that's a LOT of enthusiasm... but what does "KTBSPA & KTNTPA" mean?! I mean, call me blonde, but...  
RainbowFairy: Tee hee hee!!! Write on... I used to use that, but then I dissected it, and realized it confused me... I swear, I'm NOT stupid... lolz... Thanks for the review!!!  
Courtney: Here ya go!!!  
LaLaBunny: Hey, I tried to review yer story, but ff.net hates me, so it won't let me review.. but it's really good!!! Thanks for the review!!!  
JP5683: YEA!! You finally got around to "Rewind"!!! RAWK ON, MAN!! And hurry up with "How It Happens"... lolz!!!  
LittleGypsy25: YEAH! Dude, I'm SOOO glad you reviewed... you're one of my favourite authors on here, I appreciate your review!!!  
  
A/N: Sort, but it had to be put in here, and I like it in it's own chapter.  
  
A/N: Here's a new chapter!!!  
  
==========================================  
==========================================  
  
I woke up the next morning to an annoying ringing in my ears. I got up, and walked over to my mirror, ignoring the phone. I gave myself the once over. I had dried tear tracks on my cheeks, which were flushed the same shade of red my eyes were. I began to walk into the bathroom, when I heard my mom calling me.  
  
"Lizzie? Phone!" I knew it wasn't Miranda. She got grounded for not calling when she was staying over at Kate's. I kew it wasn't Kate, because she was grounded for making a mess of the house... even though it was Miranda and I, too.  
  
"I'm not available right now! Take a message!" I knew it was Gordo. I couldn't bear talking to him. Not after what happened yesterday.  
  
A few moments passed, and just as I was about to enter the bathroom, my mom called, "Liz, it's Gordo. He says it's really important, and he needs to talk to you right now."   
  
I groaned, and retreated back into my bedroom, reluctantly. I picked up my phone, and exhaled deeply before answering. "What?"  
  
"You're not in a good mood."  
  
"You don't miss a thing." **A/N: Sorry, AWTR is my favourite movie, I HAD to use a line in a fic!!**  
  
"Lizzie..."  
  
"Look, Gordo? I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean that I was upset about you not wanting to kiss me again. I mean, 'cuz honestly, I don't wanna kiss you again, either. So we're equal." I was such a liar. All I wanna do is kiss him... again and agian, and again.. mmmm, Gordo lips, lips of Gordo... *QUIT IT, LIZZIE!!*  
  
**Gordo's POV**  
  
She what? How could... oh, man... I knew I should've told her before we kissed... wait - told her what? Do I actually have feelings for Lizzie? *Of course not.* Then why is she all I can think about? Her hair, her kiss...  
  
**Lizzie's POV**  
  
"Yeah, makes sense. So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" He really doesn't feel the same way.   
  
"Yeah, sure, bye." And I hung up. I went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. I quickly undressed, and stepped into the shower. I felt the water hit my body, hard, hot, and constant. It hurt, but it felt so good to feel physical pain. It took my mind off the emotional pain.   
  
I quickly got used to the water, and turned my face into the stream coming from the shower head. I felt the warm water streaming down my face, mixing with the salty hot tears that were streaming from my eyes. 


End file.
